Falling Hard
by M. Love
Summary: AU.Hermione and Cedric fall in love at the world cup,forgetting the world as they begin their attraction.But what happens when the TriWizard comes to Hogwarts?Hermione gave herself to Cedric, so how would she go on if... No,she'll save him,no matter what.


**(A/N)Ok, new story... A weird coupling I know, but I suddenly began to love them together and couldn't refrain. BTW, I love Hermione with an iPod, the girl has to have one vice, and it comes relevant in other chapters. (Spoiler- Dancing)**

**I played with the timeline a bit. The triwizard tournament happens in their sixth year, or Cedric's seventh. **

"You shall die..." the hissing voice said to Hermione.

Hermione was bound to the chair, pulling at the itchy ropes that dug hard into her skin. Her curly hair falling over her face as she tried so hard to leave the darkness. The source of the voice was concealed in the pitch black, but Hermione had no doubt as to who it was.

"You shall die alone, Hermione Granger. You will die as useless and unloved as you entered." it hissed, the voice sounding unbelievable convincing.

Hermione let out a small whimpering cry as she pulled even harder. She could taste the sweat running down her face as she bit her lip hard. She wouldn't play his sick game.

"I know what you're trying to do," the voice went on "I appreciate the effort. But you can't avoid this truth for long. You can't block out my voice forever, Hermione."

"I can," she seethed as she tried to pull on her binds even harder, crying out as it cut even deeper.

"So lost," the voice cooed. "So cold..."

"Shut up!" Hermione screamed. "Its not true! I am loved!"

"By who?!" the voice called back gleefully. "Your parents? Ha."

Hermione let out another whimper as she realized she was actually paying attention to his words now - she had fallen into his trap. She twisted violently in her confinements. She was in so much pain... but if she wanted to survive she'd have to deal it.

"You need a man, witch." the voice rasped. "Some one to tell you your worthy, someone to think _something_ of you..."

Hermione grunted as she yanked harder.

"You'll die alone," the voice restated. "No one wants you!"

"You're wrong!" Hermione yelled out, though deep in her she feared so much that he was right.

She yanked harder then she had done so in her whole life, so hard that the chair topple dover and she felt a searing pain erupt through her head. She cried out and wept, struggling harder and harder...

"Hermione!"

Ginny's face faded into view, her face contorted in worry. Hermione felt the young witch's arms on her shoulders, bracing the witch as she slashed around on the hard floor. Hermione's breath was coming out in harsh short puffs, as her wide amber eyes took in the small bedroom in the Burrow. She gave a small whimper as she relaxed slightly in Ginny's arms before regaining some of her composure.

"Oh my god!" Ginny exclaimed, as Hermione began to push herself up. "I thought you were dying!"

"Just a nightmare," Hermione breathed as she pushed a shaky hand through her hair.

"No kidding!" Ginny shouted, her fear evident in her wide blue eyes. "God..."

"I'm ok, Ginny." Hermione said, but she wondered if maybe she was really trying to convince herself.

Ginny's small pale hand reached out and brushed something from Hermione's cheek. "You're crying..."

"Am I?" Hermione said, reaching a hand out and feeling the wetness. "Wow..."

"You want to talk about it?" Ginny asked as Hermione crawled back into her bed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"No," Hermione said quickly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"OK," Ginny said, respecting Hermione's need for space. She had known the witch too long to think she was open about things like that. "But I wouldn't go back to sleep."

"Why not," Hermione asked, as she had been in the process of crawling back under her covers. "Its like 5am."

"We're leaving at 5:30, Hermione. The quidditch world cup." Ginny explained.

Hermione blinked and now realized that Ginny's hair was newly brushed and she was wearing slippers and a robe. She looked freshly awake, and smelt like fresh coffee.

"I completely forgot," Hermione groaned.

"It'll be fun, Hermione." Ginny enthused, giving Hermione a small punch in the arm. "We'll be meeting the Diggory's. Cedric Diggory, the son, goes to Hogwarts - one year ahead of us. Really cute."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, but Ginny knew Hermione didn't care about how cute the Diggory was. Well neither did the Weasley witch - no one was cuter then Harry Potter. She walked over to where she had left her recently made coffee in a race to get to Hermione. She picked it up and sipped as she watched the older witch swing her legs back out of the bed.

"How long will we be gone?" Hermione asked. "Like, 3 days?"

"About." Ginny said with a shrug. The answer brought on another loud groan. "It beats being couped up here."

"I like it here!" Hermione enthused.

"I think you'll like it there too," Ginny said. "Give it a chance. You never know. You might be surprised."

"Whatever." Hermione sighed.

--

_I've been looking so long at these pictures of you_

_That I almost believe that they're real_

_I've been living so long with my pictures of you_

_That I almost believe that these pictures are all I can feel_

Hermione nodded her head to the Cure's beat as she walked through the forest, dragging up the back of the group. Her iPod was shoved into her ears as she tried so very hard to forget her nightmare. It was very out of the norm. And Hermione didn't like things that were out of place.

If she stepped back and observed her problem, it was probably not even a problem. She was 16 after all, a teenager with normal teenage hormones. So it did make sense why she dreamt about being belittled about not having a boyfriend.

Hermione sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, looking ahead at her two best friends.

"And we'll see Viktor Krum!" Ron was enthused, his blue yes large and engaging. He looked over at Hermione but she was looking away - deep into the forest around them. He gave up with a sigh, that had been the last of many attempts to get her involved in the sport. He resolved to just pump up Harry, who looked eager enough. "He's the best quidditch player ever!"

"Cool," Harry grinned. He was drinking in everything Ron said, wanting to know everything about the coming quidditch game.

Ginny walked next to them, smiling at the pair. Though she was highly aware of the fact that Hermione walked a little ways behind, sullen and preoccupied.

"Amos is a fine man," Arthur Weasley said happily, Fred and George walking at his side. "I hear his son is quite the student."

"Cedric is alright," George agreed. "But what else do you expect from a Hufflepuff."

The twins then went on to talk about the new product they had been trying to develop for their joke shop - sick to death of hearing about Amos Diggory and his 'excellent' son.

They hiked for about 30 more minutes, all lost in their own separate conversations. The sun that had just been crawling up the horizon when they started, was now hanging high in the sky, sparkling down on the green canopy above their heads.

"Are we there yet, Dad?" Ron moaned, his throat was getting soar from talking so much.

"Almost. We're meeting Amos at the base of Grind Hill," Arthur replied, picking up the pace a little. His excitement showing through in his beaming smile.

Hermione was glad she hadn't worn the jeans she had thought of wearing. Her knee length jeans, red shirt and matching keds. Already she was tying her hair up into a high ponytail, keeping the curls off her neck. It helped, making her feel marginally better. Still; she wished she had stayed back with Mrs. Weasley in the comfy Burrow.

Hermione began to wonder if they were ever going to stop walking, when Arthur pulled up short at the base of a large green hills, its grass swaying freely in the wind. Hermione sighed and sat down upon a boulder that was at its base, and began to scroll down her iPod songs.

"Come on, 'Mione!" Fred cheered, walking over to her. "Put down that muggle contraption and talk to me."

"I'm not a morning person." Hermione said in a growling tone.

"Its almost noon," Fred said.

"I'm. Aware." she snapped.

Why hadn't they stopped for food? Hermione was in a hell of a mood, her stomach growling fiercely. She crossed her legs and gave Fred a beady stare. He backed off so quickly he nearly tripped over Harry who was standing with Ron and Ginny.

"Beware, Fred," Ginny laughed. "She didn't have time to eat breakfast."

Their was a sudden ear piercing crack that echoed through the trees around them as someone apparated into their midst. Everyone jumped in fright except Arthur Weasley as they stared at the two new comers. Hermione, so shocked, fell off the boulder and onto the ground.

A short pudgy man stood in the middle of the path, his wand held aloft. He had a round jolly face, and a beaming face. Hermione couldn't imagine him ever frowning. On his arm was, in Hermione's experience, the most gorgeous man on earth. He was much taller then his companion, and had chestnut hair that fell over his eyes. He had a square jaw that complimented his high brow perfectly.

Hermione wasn't one to notice any boys, so the fact that this one had stunned any form of hunger out of her was really saying something.

"Amos!" Arthur cheered, running forward.

Father and son disconnected and Amos leaped forward to greet his friend. They shook hands firmly, both men smiling just as widely.

"Ah, so you two apparated... I was wondering why you weren't here." Arthur said as they stepped back a little. Both men were practically wearing the same green colored mac.

"Yes," Amos was saying. "I'm not quite up to hiking these days. My lungs aren't what they used to be. Cedric was eager, but I just couldn't do it."

"I would have helped you along, Dad," the boy next to him, or Cedric, said. His father gasped indignantly.

"I am a man of early 60s, not a four year old child," he said hotly, turning to Arthur with an aggravated sigh. "Honestly, get a load of him, Arthur! 17 and still as crass as a five year old."

Arthur nodded sympathetically, knowing full well what he meant. He did have Ron, Fred and George for sons.

"I got the tent," Amos Diggory said, patting a canvas bag on his shoulder. "Quite the deal I got too."

"Where'd you go?" Arthur asked, always interested in a bargan.

As the two older wizards talked on, Cedric's eyes fell over the crowd of teens he would be staying the next few days with. He liked the look of Ron and Harry, knowing their attitudes from school. He saw Ginny appraising him coolly, and he felt distinctly awkward. The Weasley girl was the focus of many of his friend's fantasies. He paled slightly as he met Fred and George's eyes, knowing they never hesitated to play a practical joke. Everyone had seen their final Hogwarts act of torture against Dolores Umbridge.

His eyes then fell on a witch that had fallen on to the ground next to a rock, her amber eyes were wide as she stared right back at him. He felt a warm fire spread through his whole body as he caught her eyes. Both of them turning away and blushing.

"Shall we get going?" Arthur asked the group at large. He waved around a muddy boot proudly. "The key waits for no one!"

Everyone turned and scrambled up the hill, their eyes wide and eager.

Hermione grumbled and began to push herself up when she saw a set of legs standing before her. She froze mid struggle and looked up. Cedric Diggory was standing over her, his face smiling and his arm out stretched.

"Need help?" He asked and Hermione took in a sharp breath. Did she have to exchange her first words with him while flat on her back.

"Yes," Hermione said, out stretching her hand and grabbing hold of his own. "Thanks."

She was yanked up sharply, and she stumbled to her feet, flushing with embarrassment as she brushed off the dirt from her jeans. He smiled back and then started for the hill himself, glancing back and beckoning a frozen Hermione on.

She swallowed hard and tried hard to collect herself. She really needed to get a grip. Sure, he was cute! Too cute! But she was Hermione Granger. Top student. Not some love struck teenager.

"You coming, or what?" Cedric asked, turning to her. "They won't wait for us to teleport."

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, speeding up and falling in step with him. "I'm coming!"

I am Hermione Granger...

He's cute!

Shut up...


End file.
